


How the Avengers Knew

by FuturePast56



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure if Vision actually speak, Interrupted, Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pietro had to find out the hard way, Spider-baby is too innocent for all that shit, Tony is observant like a rock, and Bruce has like one line, and lets be honest - all of them already knew, and sleep deprived, he is traumatised now, how the avengers knew, they are finding out about Stucky, this is shit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: The summary of how each Avenger found out about Bucky's and Steve relationship.orNatasha was obviously the first one to know, Clint likes to think about himself as a detective, Wanda loves to be right, Pietro was traumatized because of something that definitely wasn't stalking and Peter was never as scared as when he accidentally fucked up Bucky's proposal. Even Thor noticed before Tony did as Iron-Man may be a genius, but he is also as observant as a brick.or"We were never trying to hide it" Steve chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest, half-expecting the fight."But you are..." Tony looked like he couldn't pick the right words. "You are the golden boy! The child of America, for fucks sake! And he is-" he stopped when Bucky crashed the can of soda he was holding. "He is a murderer! The bad guy!" Tony finished. "You two are not together" he concluded."How can you think you are so fucking smart, while being so oblivious" Bucky muttered with a little chuckled before a little smirk appeared on his mouth. "I mean, we fucked in every single room in this building. You literally walked in on us twice" he added and Steve became almost completely red, the blush covering his face.





	How the Avengers Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, so this is shit I wrote while being drunk on wine. It is pointless and stupid and really bad if I had to be honest, but hey you can read it on your own and decide then xD It it sooooo bad ppl

_[Natasha]_

Steve and Bucky were never subtle if you ask Natasha. She was a spy – noticing things was her job, but she didn't even need to focus on them to know what was going on. If she had to honest she knew something was between them before she even met Bucky, before the entire 'Winter Soldier' operation. They were sitting one time in the Avengers Tower, trying to get Steve as drunk as possible even though it clearly gave no results – even the 120% drink Tony invented – as Captain America seemed unmoved when the rest of the Avengers were in the different stages of drunk – Tony lying under the table, Clint singing Lady Gaga song off-tune, while Bruce looked like he tried really hard not to puke. Natasha took another sip of her drink and looked at Steve, who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Cap?" She asked and the blonde focused his gaze on the redhead.

"Bucky" he mumbled while staring at his own drink. "He thought he was the best drinker possible. He always ended up singing and dancing"a fond smile appeared on his lips. "He was a terrible dancer, but he managed to catch couple notes while singing" he then added and Natasha smiled. 

"You guys were close, weren't you?" She asked, even though she already suspected the answer. Steve nodded, both of them ignoring Clint falling down from the table and muttering 'I'm fine' under his breath.

"Yeah" was the only thing Steve offered, playing with his drink in his hands. There was a silence for a couple seconds. "We were inseparable" he chuckled and shook his head, finally looking up. "I remember how one time we wanted to go see one movie in the cinema, but I got sick. He managed to make a deal with that one guy who worked at the cinema. He gave back some horse figures we found in the trash – apparently, they were very expensive, which we didn't know... anyway, he gave them away to borrow a movie projector with that movie for a night" Steve mumbled and shook his head. "He could've just go to the movie on his own, but he went through all that trouble just to watch it with me" he added and downed his drink before making a face. "I think it's kind of working" he then added, pointing at his cup. Natasha nodded.

"You drank almost 2 bottles of experimental drink made by Tony. I'm honestly surprised you didn't explode or turned blue" the redhead answered and Steve only shrugged before walking towards Bruce and tapping him on his shoulder. 

"I will bring you some water, buddy" Cap mumbled and Bruce nodded, visibly biting the inside of his cheeks. "And if you need to puke then do it on the floor. I feel like the carpet is expensive" the blonde added and left to the kitchen. He stayed there for over 20 minutes.

*****

_[Sam]_

Sam knew the second Steve informed him that the Winter Soldier was his friend Bucky, that was supposed to be dead since 1944. 

"That will complicate some things" Sam mumbled then, not knowing how right he was because Cap couldn't stop moping and looking like a kicked puppy since he found out. Sam wanted to talk to Steve about it, but they didn't really have a time before exposing the Hydra inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. After that Sam hoped that the Winter Soldier thing would just... end? - which was really foolish of him, he knew it okay? But then it was even worse because apparently, Bucky showed that he still inside the brainwashed body by not killing Steve and then saving his ass from drowning in the water – which proved, in Steve's mind, that everything will be great like it was before. So, they started the new adventure of looking for Bucky all-around the world. And Sam had to listen to enough stories about Bucky's humanity that Sam knew – simply knew – that the best pals, friends forever, always together, devoted to each other for life, best buds Steve and Bucky had to be more than friends. And if he will be ever again forced to listen about how blue Bucky's eyes are in the moonlight and how he laughed for ten minutes that one time when Steve fell face down into a puddle, he will punch Captain America in the face. 

"I'm sorry..." Steve mumbled and shook his head. "I just really want to get him back" he then added and nostalgia in his eyes only highlighted the 'kicked puppy' look.  _Best friends, my ass._

*****

_[Clint]_

Not many people knew that Clint had a mind of a detective... Okay, maybe that's a little bit of exaggeration, but he was good at noticing things – his name was Hawkeye, for fucks sake. So, after the Winter Soldier moved into the tower he focused his entire observing energy on the guy  _who could literally kill them all in their sleep, really Steve?_ It was during one evening when he was sitting in the kitchen, eating cereal – they were great for dinner – when he heard the Winter Soldier coming – he was pretty good at recognizing who was walking by the sound of their steps (Natasha could imitate every single one of those, which scared the shit out of him). Clint prepared his _'if you try to hurt someone I will hurt you'_ face when he noticed him and... something was different. The brunette didn't have his uniform on – that he insisted on wearing since Steve got him here – and the blue hoodie was hanging loosely on his shoulders. He was also only in his underwear because apparently, it's either full armour or half-naked for that guy and nothing in-between – but that wasn't what caught Clint's attention. He watched how the super-soldier opened the cupboard and took out two packages of salty chips before looking directly at Clint who wasn't subtle at his staring.

"I like your sweatshirt" Hawkeye mumbled with a mouth half-full of food. The soldier didn't answer, didn't even look down at the jumper in mention, sending his constant death glare with him. "You know, I could swear it was Steve's favourite" Clint then added, causing Bucky's death glare to decrease slightly as the soldier stood there for exactly seven more seconds before leaving the kitchen without saying the word. Clint smiled and shook his head. At least he could stop focusing on the Winter Soldier killing Steve – the rest of them is still in possible danger, but dear Cap is probably even more than safe. 

*****

_[Maria Hill]_

Maria was done with constant pleasant surprises and kind requests made by Captain America. And the worst part of this all was his kind nature and how he tried not to bother her with anything because it made it harder to actually be annoyed by those constant visits. 

"Agent Hill" he greeted her on one Tuesday morning. The brunette raised her glare from her phone, saving another coded email from Fury.

"Captain" she answered. "Those weekly visits are never getting old" she added and he looked down, almost ashamed by the constant nagging. How was she supposed by annoyed by him now?

"I came to fill the request for Bucky to go on the missions with the rest of the Avengers. And the second request to make all his crimes as the Winter Soldier separate from his folder and put in the separate section, because it wasn't him" the blonde explained, repeating the formula she already knew well.

"And I am forced to repeat that Sergeant Barnes can unofficially join the Avengers missions, but we are unable to make him an official member of the new S.H.I.E.L.D, because of his criminal records that we cannot put in separate sections as Winter Soldier part of Barnes' life happened and if we don't inscribe those crimes to him we will be unable to pin them to anyone else" she explained and Cap nodded.

"And if I present you a new birth certificate of James Barnes, a person who just happened to share the name and a face with my long-dead best-friend?" Steve offered and Maria couldn't stop the little grin that appeared on her face.

"We would have to track back the certificate to check if it is real. Then, following the procedure, we would have to spend time talking with his family, employers, teachers, and friends to check his identity and-" she continued, but Steve chimed in.

"He was found on the street and taken to the home that is now closed and has no records of the kids that lived in it. He spent his life working under the radar, not having any real education or employers" he said and with every single word spoken, the shield agent's grin increased. He thought the story through.

"In that case..." She started and took the pieces of paper from Captain's hands. "We wouldn't be able to pin the crimes on Barnes as he would be dead since 1944" she started and could see Steve's face lighten up with every word. "We will still go thoroughly through every single procedure and we would have to talk with Barnes officially on the record and in person, but..." She stopped as Cap looked like a child who got an extra candy. "You can tell your boyfriend that the case is moving forward" she finished and Steve didn't even frown at her words, only smiling widely.

"Thank you for considering my case, Agent" he said before leaving and Maria couldn't help but roll her eyes while looking through the documents she just received. That was a lot of trouble to go through, but she knew that people are relentless when they love someone – and Cap definitely had a soft spot for Barnes.

*****

_[Wanda]_

After the Avenger's training, which she loved to call an "amazing opportunity to kick her brother's ass". They were supposed to train with Captain America today – she still felt weird calling him 'Steve' - but for some reason, the flash of metal arm appeared and the Winter Soldier – who insisted on calling him 'Bucky' - walked through the doors.

"Okay, kids. I have no fucking clue what Steve usually does with you so you either tell me or I will give you one of my trainings" he started, skipping the greeting and for some reason, Wanda knew that 'usual training' of a super-soldier could kill them all.

"First we just to normal exercise. Start running and then stretching. And then we punch each other, but no powers" Scott offered and the witch felt happy knowing that she wasn’t the only one who didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Winter Soldier.

"Thanks, bug-man" their trainer supplied and Pietro chuckled. "First, one lap around the tower then come back and you will do some racing. And no cheating running-boy or I will shoot your leg" the brunette said and Pietro scoffed.

"Why isn't Cap here?" Her brother asked and Wanda started to wonder how he could be so stupid. Even the spider-kid stayed quiet because he knew when he should be rightfully intimidated. Surprisingly, Bucky decided not to harm her brother, a little smug grin appearing on his face.

"Let's just say that he is a little bit worn out" the soldier answered and Wanda grinned before punching her brother in the arm and beginning to run, the rest of them following her example. She heard the spider-kid yelling:

"Mr. Vision, that's cheating!" Before she noticed Vision moving forward by levitating. She only rolled her eyes, deciding not to correct the only guy simply overpower her illusions. 

"What do you mean he meant by Cap being 'worn out'?" Pietro asked while running next to her – without using his powers they were almost equally fast – although he was still in a better condition. "Can super-soldier be too tired to go to work?" He added and she scoffed.

"You claim to be a flirt, but sometimes you are completely oblivious" she stated and he looked at her with confusion. "They are fucking, Pi" the witch explained herself and had a chance to enjoy the complete surprise on her brother's face.

"No, they're not" he said, before shaking his head. "They are not" he said, trying to convince himself more than her. Wanda only shrugged.

"Whatever you said, but don't be surprised when you catch them making out" she added before starting to run faster. 

*****

_[Pietro]_

They couldn't be. It just... didn't fit. Cap was an American hero, Pietro admired the guy, and Bucky was the murderous Winter Soldier who looked like he wanted to kill all of them for breathing too often. 'Don't be surprised when you catch them making out' - his sister's words played on repeat in his head and after training, he decided to check if she was wrong – call it stalking if you want, but he was really determined to be right.

He wasn't right. He was so so so wrong.

"You were right" he mumbled while walking into his sister's room.

"You gotta be more specific, I am right pretty often" Wanda answered and he shook his head.

"Cap and Bucky. You were right" he explained and the brunette smiled, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"What convinced you? Did you caught them making out?" She asked and Pietro shook his head.

"I could delete making out from my brain... I cannot delete that" he said and looked straight into her eyes. 

"Oh, shit" Wanda mumbled, before starting to laugh. 

*****

_[Scott]_

"Guys!" Scott ran into the living-room, completely out of breath, panic written on his face as he stared at the Maximoff twins watching the movie. "Cap and Bucky are together!" He yelled and Pietro chuckled.

"Yeah, no shit" Pietro muttered. "I found out the hard way a week ago" he added, but the panic on Scott's face didn't disappear.

"Did you catch them fucking as well?" Wanda offered, but the ant-man only shook his head.

"Worse" Scott mumbled. "I interrupted Bucky's proposal" 

*****

_[Peter]_

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled while running towards Tony Stark, who was his mentor now, which Peter still couldn't believe in. "I got a question!" He added while catching up to the Iron-Man, his mentor, who was helping him become the super-hero... Unbelievable.

"Shoot kid" Tony answered. "And then go home. It's almost 10 p.m. and your aunt will kill me" he then added and Peter nodded.

"I have a... request for Pepper and I can't find her. Do you know where she is?" He asked and Tony looked almost disappointed that he didn't have anything important to ask him.

"Sure, she should be upstairs, but she leaves in 10 minutes so better be quick" he added and Peter's smile grow widely. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" He yelled before running up-stairs. However, he completely forgot which room he should answer so he walked to the first one to his left, not knowing yet that he just made the terrible mistake... Now, he was a Spider-man. He had the spidey-sense. He could sense the danger and people being around... Except that it worked only when he wasn't excited or stressed or distracted – it was really disappointing power if he had to be honest. So, if he wasn't so excited about talking with Pepper he would probably notice that there were people inside the room. More detailed – two super-soldiers. And at the exact moment, Peter opened the door he knew that he was in trouble, but he didn’t understand why until he noticed the Winter Soldier holding the jewelry box in his right hand while shooting Spider-man the death glare.

"Bucky, don't -" Captain America muttered, moving his hand from Bucky's face to his arm.

"Oh, shit" Peter mumbled, connecting the dots. "Oh, shit... I am so so sorry, Captain. Sergeant" he nodded and quickly ran out of the room. 

"TWICE STEVE! IT HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY!" He heard the Winter Soldier scream before he ran right into Pepper.

"Oh, Peter. Tony said that you had a question" she said and smiled at him.

"How do you apologize to the murderous killing machine for interrupting his proposal?" Parker mumbled, causing Pepper to raise her eyebrows as high as possible before the sudden realization appeared on her face

"Took them long enough" she muttered under her breath before walking with Peter to her office – that apparently was two floors up, which meant that Peter pushed the wrong button in the elevator. Great, a stupid accident will cause his death.

*****

_[Thor and Bruce]_

"Hello friends, look who I brought back to your planet!" Thor yelled while greeting the other Avengers and pushing Bruce in their general direction. 

"How the hell did you end up in space?!" Tony raised his voice before running to his science friend to hug him, but he stopped, looking at Bruce suspiciously. "Are those my clothes?" He asked and Banner looked down at what he was wearing before making a face. Tony moved his stare at Thor and his face changed into complete shock. "What happened to your hair? And your eye?"

"And my hammer! It's gone" Thor added, looking at the other Avengers either entering the room or coming closer. 

"That’s... a long story" Bruce offered and Thor laughed.

"Yes, it is indeed. Full of my new friend Valkyrie kicking ass, Loki helping us defeat our evil sister Hela and me beating Hulk in the battle" the blonde offered and laughed. "Also, Asgard is destroyed, because I brought Ragnarok onto it so I just came here to inform you that my people are coming to Midgard" he ended and Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"You are bringing aliens to Earth?" She mumbled before shaking her head. "That will cause shitloads of new laws against discrimination. I need to call Fury" the redhead then added and pull out her phone. 

"And who are those people?!" Thor asked, the pure joy in his voice, pointing at Scott and Peter, Spider-man having a panic attack in the corner, muttering _'ohmygoditsthorwhatdoido?'_  breathlessly over and over again.

"Mr. Thor! I'm Peter Parker... Spider-man! I am an Avenger now! Big fan of yours!" He said with a squeaky voice. Thor nodded with a smile, before noticing another person entering the room, the metal of the stranger's arm shining. 

"And who is that?" Thor asked and walked towards Bucky, shaking his hand, while a confused Winter Soldier swallowed something that he was eating and tried to mutter a welcome.

"Thor, this is Bucky" Steve offered, at the same time when Tony yelled:

"That's the Winter Soldier!" but Thor focused his eyes on the metal arm.

"I love your arm, Soldier of the Winter! I am missing something too. My eye! Just lost it like two days ago, it's still pretty fresh" he rumbled and Bucky nodded.

"Cool" he only offered and Thor finally moved his smiling face to Steve before somehow smiling even wider.

"Oh, Captain! I see that you're bonded with the soldier of the Winter! I am overjoyed for you two!" He exclaimed right before something crashed in the background.

_[+ Tony]_

"Wait, what?" Tony mumbled and Thor looked at him with a smile.

"Captain is wearing the ring of devotion... I think you call it 'marriage' here of Midgard" he explained and Tony only continued to glare at Cap and Bucky.

"They didn't invite you to the wedding or something?" Bruce mumbled when Clint stopped hugging him, which he was doing for almost a minute at this point. 

"No, because they didn't have the wedding! They are not married! They are not even together, for fucks sake!" Tony explained, yelling and the rest of Avengers looked at him with a surprise.

"You gotta be kidding me" Clint muttered. 

"Yeah, they were pretty obvious" Natasha added.

"We were never trying to hide it" Steve chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest, half-expecting the fight.

"But you are..." Tony looked like he couldn't pick the right words. "You are the golden boy! The child of America, for fucks sake! And he is-" he stopped when Bucky crashed the can of soda he was holding. "He is a murderer! The bad guy!" Tony finished. "You two are not together" he concluded.

"How can you think you are so fucking smart, while being so oblivious" Bucky muttered with a little chuckled before a little smirk appeared on his mouth. "I mean, we fucked in every single room in this building. You literally walked in on us twice" he added and Steve became almost completely red, the blush covering his face. 

"Bucky" he mumbled, when Pietro said:

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that" with a stoic face, his twin chuckling in the background.

"Soo that time when I walked into the kitchen and you were 'looking for something in the freezer'…" Tony stopped himself, the realization hitting him slowly, while Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, that was me sucking Steve's dick" the Winter Soldier clarified and Peter covered his ears in the background, muttering: 'I am too innocent to hear about that', which caused Pietro to answer with a simple: 'yeah, try seeing it, kid'.

"Oh my god... Oh, my-" Tony mumbled and did 360 degrees spin before looking up. "Jarvis, did you know about that?" He asked quietly, deep inside knowing the answer already.

"I was aware of Captain's Rogers relationship with Sergeant Barnes" the A.I answered. "However, I did not convey this information to anyone, because of Privacy Settings" the voice then added and Tony only sighed out loud. 

"I need a drink" he mumbled before leaving the room while shaking his head. Thor looked around with confusion.

"Was this supposed to be a secret?" He asked, his eyebrows connecting. Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it. Tony just has a man-crush on Cap and can't handle that Steve is into dudes" Natasha said and Steve nodded before stopping and looking at her with surprise.

"Tony has what now?" Cap mumbled and Bucky chuckled.

"God, you two are equally clueless" Natasha said and rolled her eyes. "Best wishes for the marriage, by the way. I will expect the invite to a party" she stated towards Bucky as Steve was still processing the news about the Iron Man having a crush on him.

"Well, you will be my best-man so you are definitely invited" he answered and the redhead smirked before pointing at Steve. "I will handle Tony's mental breakdown and you handle Steve's?" she asked and Bucky nodded. 

"Tony has a what now?" Steve repeated in a half-whisper and Bucky shook his head.

"Come with me, baby, I will explain everything to you over some apple pie, okay?" he said, his voice suddenly incredibly soft.

"Yeah, I can see it now" Scott muttered and Pietro looked at him with a clear disbelief written on his face.

"How the fuck didn't you see it before?" The speedster only mumbled before shaking his head and leaving while muttering something about 'being surrounded by idiots'. Wanda chuckled before looking at Clint who just sent Thor a concern glance.

"What were you saying about Loki being good now?" The archer asked, causing the silence to fill the room.

"Yeah, about that..."


End file.
